Irish Drinking song
by Ranger24
Summary: A celebration of Saint patty's day with a good old drinking song!


**Ranger24: Yeah here's a song about this wonderful holiday being sung by me and my oc's. Enjoy.**

* * *

Another Irish Drinking song...

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Ranger: _Gather 'round, ye lads and lasses, set ye for a while  
And hearken to me mournful tale about the Emerald Isle  
Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone  
And lift our voices in another Irish drinking song  
_  
_Consumption took me mother and me father got the pox  
Me brother drank the whiskey 'til he wound up in a box  
My other brother in the Troubles met with his demise  
My sister has forever closed her smiling Irish eyes  
_  
Seamus/Rolo'mono/Fapad: _Now everybody's died  
So until our tears are dried  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink,  
and then we'll drink some more  
We'll dance and sing and fight  
until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again_Seamus: _Kenny was killed in Kilkenny and Claire, she died in Clare  
Tip from Tipperary died out in the Derry air  
Shannon jumped into the River Shannon back in June  
Ernie fell into the Erne, and Tom is in the Toome_

"Cleanliness is godliness" me Uncle Pat would sing  
He broke his neck a'slippin' on a bar of Irish Spring  
O'Grady, he was 80 though his bride was just a pup  
He died upon the honeymoon when she got his Irish up

Seamus/Rolo'mono/Fapad: _Now everybody's died  
So until our tears are dried  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink,  
and then we'll drink some more  
We'll dance and sing and fight  
until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again  
_

Rolo'mono: _Joe Murphy fought with Reilly near the banks of old Doneen  
He took out his shillelagh and he stabbed him in the spleen  
Crazy Uncle Mike believed he was a leprechaun -  
In fact he's just a leper, and his arms and legs are gone_)

When Timmy Johnson broke his neck it was a cryin' shame  
He wasn't really Irish, but he went to Notre Dame  
McNamara crossed the street and by a bus was hit  
But he was just a Scotsman, so nobody gave a (ARRGHH

Seamus/Rolo'mono/Fapad: _Now everybody's died  
So until our tears are dried  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink,  
and then we'll drink some more  
We'll dance and sing and fight  
until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again  
_

Seamus: _Me drunken Uncle Brendan tried to drive home from the bar  
The road rose up to meet him when he fell out of his car  
Irony was what befell my great-grand Uncle Sam  
He choked upon the very last potato in the land_Fapad: _Conor lived in Ulster town, he used to smuggle arms  
Until the British killed him and cut off his lucky charms  
And dear old Father Flanagan, who left the lord's employ  
Drunk on sacramental wine, beneath the altar boy_Seamus/Rolo'mono/Fapad: _Now everybody's died  
So until our tears are dried  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink,  
and then we'll drink some more  
We'll dance and sing and fight  
until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again_

(slower)

Ranger: _Someday soon I'll leave this world of pain and toil and sin  
The Lord will take me by the hand to join all of me kin  
Me only wish is when the Savior comes for me and you_(a tempo)

_Ranger: He kills the cast of Riverdance, and Michael Flatley too_All: _Now everybody's died  
So until our tears are dried  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink,  
and then we'll drink some more  
We'll dance and sing and fight  
until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again  
_Seamus/Rolo'mono/Fapad: _Now everybody's died  
So until our tears are dried  
We'll drink and drink and drink and drink,  
and then we'll drink some more  
We'll dance and sing and fight  
until the early morning light  
Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up, and then go drinking once again  
_


End file.
